ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
SK Universe
The SK Universe (SK宇宙, SK Uchū) (Short for Steven-kun Universe) is a universe within the Living World. It is the setting in which all content created by user Steven-kun exists as its own distinct continuity. It is usually referred to only as the "universe" by its inhabitants. Locations Realm of Light North Quadrant The North Quadrant (北部四分円, Hokubu Shibunen) of the universe is also known as Human Space (人間宇宙, Ningen Uchū) due to its prevalence of Humans and worlds that are capable of being inhabited by them. So far, all known worlds within the North Quadrant possess an atmosphere and gravity levels that are fit for Human survival. It is governed by Northern Supreme Kai and North Kai. *Earth *Namek *Grand World *Earth Land *Gourmet Planet South Quadrant The South Quadrant (南方四分円, Nanpō Shibunen) of the universe is also known as Savage Space (野蛮宇宙, Yaban Uchū) due to its lack of order and Extreme Space (過激宇宙, Kageki Uchū) because of the harsh conditions of its planets. Because of its inherent lawlessness, a significant portion of its interplanetary space is controlled by criminals such as pirates and smugglers. The intergalactic slave trade is also rooted in the South Quadrant, the Imperial Star Commerce being headquartered there. It is governed by Southern Supreme Kai and South Kai. *Plant (Destroyed) East Quadrant The East Quadrant (東四分円, Higashi Shibunen) of the universe is also known as Imperial Space (上宇宙, Jō Uchū) due to its prevalence of space-faring civilizations and their colonies. The East Quadrant is considered to be the highest developed area of the universe with all of its civilizations having access to travel. It is governed by Eastern Supreme Kai and East Kai. West Quadrant The West Quadrant (西四分円, Nishi Shibunen) of the universe is also known as Desolate Space (寂然宇宙, Sekizen Uchū) due to its sparse population, the majority of its planets being uninhabited. Because of this it is highly regarded as one of the more peaceful areas of the universe as there is little internal conflict because of it, the majority of any conflict that does exist within the quadrant being stimulated by external parties. While the planets of the West Quadrant are not rich with life they are rich with resources such as valuable minerals. It is governed by Western Supreme Kai and West Kai. Realm of Darkness Realm Between Stories Set Within the SK Universe There are multiple stories set within the SK Universe and all are considered to be canon to each other, ergo making it a . Characters, locations, elements, and occasionally events from each respective story will overlap when need be. Stories within the SK Universe share the characteristic of blending major elements from usually two different anime & manga to build the foundation for a new storyline. Zodiac Fray A martial arts centric story situated on Earth that primarily utilizes elements of , , and . It chronicles the adventures of fighters vying for the fragments of the Zodiac Amulet so they may attain the fabled True Warrior Spirit. Dungeons and Dragon Slayers A high fantasy story that primarily utilizes elements of and . Taking place in Earthland, it follows a Dragon Slayer named Shoku who wields the power of a Djinn and a mysterious girl who foretells the coming of a new king as they explore mysterious dungeons that are appearing all across Earthland. Dragon Ball Beyond A that primarily utilizes elements of , , and . Taking place predominantly in the Other World, it follows the adventures of Sampheer and his pupil Prince Kai as they work alongside the Shinigami to settle unrest within the spiritual realms. Dragon Ball Conquest A that follows the conflict between the Saiyan Star Empire and the Imperial Star Commerce and all of those caught between it. Related Articles *SK Universe Timeline *List of SK Universe Minor Characters Category:Universes Category:Locations Category:SK Universe Category:SK Universe Locations